cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Teen Titans GO! Back to Hollywood
''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 ''is an upcoming 2021 American animated superhero family comedy film based on the television series of Teen Titans GO!, which is adapted from DC Comics superheroes team of the same name. It is produced by Warner Bros. Animation and DC Entertainment, directed by Peter Rida Michail and written by Jeff Mednikow and Aaron Horvath. The film features the voices of Greg Cipes, Scott Menville, Khary Payton, Tara Strong, Hynden Walch reprising their roles from the series and the previous films, while Jim Carrey join the cast. The film will be premiered on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2021. Featuring a new hit single Upbeat (Teen Titans GO! Remix) by Beck ft. Robyn. Storyline The story centers on the Titans as they arrive to Hollywood so Raven's friends could see their favorite idol, Walter Banks (Jim Gaffigan). Also they're 'bout to face the new villain named Vector (Jim Carrey) who wants to terrorize Hollywood... for revenge. Cast * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy * Scott Menville as Robin * Khary Paton as Cyborg * Tara Strong as Raven * Hynden Walch as Starfire Main Movie Cast * Nicolas Cage as Superman * Halsey as Wonder Woman * Lil Yatchy as Green Lantern * Jimmy Kimmel as Batman * Wil Wheaton as The Flash * Patton Oswalt as Atom * Meredith Salenger as Supergirl * Joey Cappabianca as Plastic Man * Doom Patrol (cameo) New Movie Cast * Jim Carrey as Vector * Demi Lovato as Power Girl * Jim Gaffigan as Walter Banks, the world-famous movie star and Raven's friends' idol who is the owner and president of Banks Studios. * Jimmy Fallon as a TV Show Host * Aaron-Taylor Johnson as Green Arrow * Jojo Siwa as herself * Jason Momoa as Aquaman * Steve Carell as Robin Hood * John DiMaggio as a crossing guard * Patrick Warburton as Richard Jacob, an actor. * Will Farrell as Jonah Hex * Keanu Reeves as himself * Ryan Reynolds as Shazam! * Jonah Hill as Elongated Man Songs #MovieStars # Upbeat (Teen Titans GO! Remix) (ft. Robyn) - Beck (80's Mix) # GO! 2.0 (ft. Big Freedia) - The Lonely Island (Hip-hop Mix) # We Built This City - Starship # #BBRap (with Snoop Dogg) - Greg Cipes (Hip-hop Mix) # Sensational - Daft Punk (Techno/Funk Mix) # Get Ready For This - 2 Unlimited Cartoon Network Upbeat (Teen Titans GO! Remix) Official Music Video | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network Animation Services * Copernicus Studios (animation services) * Stereo D/Deluxe Animation Studios (vfx/composting services) Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 | Official Trailer | Cartoon Network * Songs: Do It Like This - Daphne Willis / Sweet Sensation - Flo Rida Presenters * Director: Peter Rida Michail * Production Designer: Dan Hipp * Character Designers: Chris Battle / Serapion Calm * Art Director: Sara Anderson Cartoon Network Raven's Morning Meditation | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network Premiere * The film will be premiered on Cartoon Network on June 10, 2021. WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 - #BBRap - Greg Cipes with Snoop Dogg (Official Audio) Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! Movie Vol. 2 | Sneak Peek | Cartoon Network Trivia * The film will be scored by Henry Jackman. Cartoon Network Hollywood Arrival | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network * Song: We Built This City - Starship Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 | Exclusive Clip | Cartoon Network WaterTower Music Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 - GO! 2.0 - The Lonely Island ft. Big Freedia (Official Audio) Cartoon Network Animatic vs Final Animation | Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Vol. 2 | Cartoon Network Cartoon Network Teen Titans GO! Movie Vol. 2 | Behind the Scenes Sneak Peek | Cartoon Network Cartoon Network #BBRap Official Music Video | Teen Titans GO! | Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Entertainment Category:Teen Titans GO! Category:Upcoming Films Category:Feature films Category:AMC Theatres Premiere